In the Kitchen
by Reive
Summary: SLASH Lucius/Severus. Less bitter, more funny than In the Study and yes this is a sequel of sorts. Story complete. Please R/R.


Disclaimer:  
  
It's JKR's world, I just play in it.  
  
This takes place in the same universe as In the Study, not that it really matters. This one is less sweet, but I hope still conveys that level of familiarity, comfort and being far too used to each others shit.  
  
---------  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Exactly what part of your tiny little mind thinks this is a good idea?"  
  
"All of it," Lucius replied, simply ignoring the insult.  
  
"I swear, if you're not careful the Malfoy pursuit of cheekbones is going to breed the brains right out of your skulls."  
  
"Something that would no doubt up your fortunes in this world, so don't complain."  
  
"Considering the messes I'm always summoned to help you out of that seems unlikely."  
  
"But you're refusing."  
  
"Of course I'm refusing! My getting caught hiding your son's Dark Arts toys is not going to make any of our lives any better."  
  
"You won't get caught. Precedent –"  
  
"I don't care what precedent dictates, I'll wind up in Azkaban."  
  
"I'd get you out."  
  
"Hardly Luci, I'd make sure you were sharing a cell with me."  
  
"Well that's something at least."  
  
Severus just shook his head. For a sophisticated, refined, and rather cold man, Lucius Malfoy was an awful brat. Lucius hopped up to sit on the table where Severus was working.  
  
"Do you mind not lounging about my worksapce."  
  
"As this is my house and until you chased all the house-elves out, my kitchen, I'd hardly call it your workspace. Those things live in terror of you, by the way."  
  
"Good," he said tersely, halving beetle eyes with more vehemence than was strictly necessary.  
  
"Someone should, eh?"  
  
"Shut up, Lucius."  
  
"It's a wonder I let you touch me considering the filth you muck about in all day."  
  
"Do you mean the mudbloods or the beetle eyes?" Severus asked coolly. He was damn close to sincerely losing his temper and was trying hard not to do so when Lucius was so obviously pushing his buttons.  
  
The blond man chuckled. "That's very good." Pause. "I meant the beetle eyes."  
  
That was it. Severus lunged at the man, grabbing his face in one long, bony and at the moment slimy hand. "Get. Out. Of. My. Workroom."  
  
Lucius let out a low laugh that almost concealed his discomfort. "But I love watching the artist toil." His tone was mocking.  
  
Severus released him and tossed him a towel from the workbench. "Clean that shit off your face."  
  
"Yes, sir," he said, indignantly. No one gave orders to a Malfoy.  
  
"Now go sit over there," Severus said gesturing to a chair on the other side of the room, "and perhaps, we can have a civil conversation."  
  
"But then I can't see what you're doing," Lucius whined.  
  
Severus picked up his wand and pointed it at Lucius. "Go!" he shouted, and while not particularly stylish, it was enough to cause the blond to shoot off the end of the table and be flung across the room into the chair.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Lucius drawled.  
  
Severus responded by putting him in a full body bind that firmly attached him to the chair with silver cords  
  
"This is interesting," his captive replied, making the words drip with innuendo.  
  
"Only if you're quiet," Severus muttered and went back to his work.  
  
Thanks to the unfailing Malfoy homing instinct which always brought them to a situation that could be made worse, Draco chose just that moment to wander into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeuch!" he exclaimed, realizing the room smelled of anything but food.  
  
Severus chucked and didn't bother to look up from his work seeming to have already forgotten about the boy's father tied to the chair.  
  
"Father should really have a workroom set up for you."  
  
"He prefers fighting with me about it, don't you Lucius?"  
  
"Severus," his tone was low, warning.  
  
"Now what did I say about talking? Just nod. Can you and your tiny little mind handle that?"  
  
Draco looked from his professor to his father and back again and squeaked. Regaining control of himself, he muttered something about having some reading to catch up on and fled.  
  
Severus allowed himself a small, self-satisfied smirk and returned his attention to his work. "You'll thank me for this later, Lucius, I promise." 


End file.
